


It was an accident

by elldrith



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Attempt at Humor, Cats, Established Relationship, M/M, anxious boys, david attenborough raves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elldrith/pseuds/elldrith
Summary: Apparently loudly trying to explain what David Attenborough Raves are isn't a surefire way to distract your boyfriend from the suspicious noises.





	It was an accident

Kokichi was nervous.

He didn’t understand why. He was a great liar. The King of Liars if you will. So everything should’ve been fine. But, for some reason, Kokichi’s stomach was twisting uncomfortably.

It was already 5 o’clock. Shuichi would be home soon. 

With shaking hands he quickly typed into the search bar of his phone _“how long do cats sleep a day”_. Twelve to sixteen hours. That would be fine, right? He had only got home an hour ago himself, so the cat would sleep to at least four in the morning. Kokichi would be fine. He could wake up early, take the cat back outside, seeing if there was any owners searching worried. He would return it and be a hero. And then even if Shuichi _did_ find out (which Kokichi was sincerely hoping he would not) he would be so proud of him! Look at you Kokichi, being a kind person for once, you _definitely_ deserve a reward for your good behaviour. 

Yeah, Kokichi would be fine!

///

Shuichi noticed something was off with Kokichi when he returned home. Jumping at the slightest sounds; his signature giggle replaced with half hearted “haha”s; his usual “it’s a lie” lines replaced with fat silences. Shuichi definitely thought something was wrong.

But what if he was just over analysing everything, like he usually did. Kokichi was probably just tired from his classes (Wednesday was Kokichi’s busiest day), and he probably just didn’t feel up to his whole song and dance. Kokichi was probably fine.

Although, after a quiet mutter of “shit,” Kokichi began a one-sided rant that was both loud and quick in nature, and Shuichi decided that maybe his detective’s intuition was correct.

“Are you okay, Kokichi?” 

Shuichi’s interruption seemed to catch him off guard. “Huh… Everything’s fine! Maybe _you’re_ the one who’s not okay, Shuichi!” he sputtered out a forced laugh, before attempting to dive straight back into his rant about the recent David Attenborough raves currently happening in the UK.

Shuichi wasn’t having it though.

“It’s just, ah, how do I put it…” he interrupted again. “You just seem a little more nervous than usual. I was a bit worried. But if everything’s fine, then I’m sorry for assuming things. Now what were you saying about the masks?”

Shuichi could see the guilt on Kokichi’s face. It was making Shuichi nervous. He wished he’d just come out and say whatever he was hiding, because Shuichi’s brain was already coming up with worst-case-scenarios: Kokichi had cheated on him and wanted to break up, Kokichi had a terminal illness this whole time and was going to die in a few months, Kokichi was going to prison for life for a crime he didn’t commit, Kokichi was-

“...the raves aren’t important.” Kokichi whispered, avoiding eye contact. “Okay, guess I’ve been caught in my lie, haha...” Shuichi wanted him to continue, but they were both distracted by a scratching sound coming from the boiler cupboard.

Upon opening it, a small black cat plodded out, immediately walking up to Kokichi, (who had been left dumbstruck on the sofa) and jumped into his lap. 

Kokichi had some explaining to do.

“It was an accident?” he offered.

This statement only proceeded to confuse Shuichi more. “How did you accidentally steal a cat Kokichi?”

“He just. Followed me home. And it’s like minus 7 degrees outside I couldn’t just leave him!”

Shuichi realised he was worried for (basically) nothing. Oh jeez, now he was tired, thanks a lot Kokichi. “Why didn’t you just tell me?” He asked.

“I, um, I thought you’d be mad.” His nervous disposition from earlier returned, and Shuichi deduced he was being being genuine. 

Shuichi walked up to Kokichi and wrapped his arms around his shoulders (taking care to ensure he didn’t disturb the slumbering cat). He pressed his lips to Kokichi forehead. “I’d never get mad over something little like this,” he whispered softly. “We can deal with the cat tomorrow, can we just go to bed now? It’s been a long day.” Kokichi nodded against his chest and the two (with the cat in slinking behind) made their way into the bedroom.

“What even are those raves you were talking about?”

“Nishishi! You wouldn’t believe me if I told you Shuichi!”

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably horribly ooc ahhhh im sorry kokichi
> 
> hmu on twitter to cry about danganronpa with me @_elldrith_


End file.
